Dyskusja:Death Machine
Rozumiem że to jako Pojazd ma być 2x większe od Andalorian (w Histori nie w rzeczywistoći)? --DARNOK 2 21:22, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Zapomniałbym o ocenie. M.O.C.-ek ładny tylko znowu Ryj Thundera... ale i tak dam ci 8.9-/10. (Popraw Historię) --DARNOK 2 21:24, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) O, KU*WA! 1. M.o.C. - dwa słowa wyżej pięknie to wyrażają - 10/10 2. Historia - gdybym do tych dwóch słów na górze dodał "ale krótka", wszystko byłoby na miejscu. A, czy to jest jeden taki robot, czy jest ich więcej? 4/10 - krótka. 3. Podsumowanie: 10+4=14 14:2=7/10 Podreperuj historię - np. wynalazca, kto zlecił jego wynalezienie itp. 4. Tak tego absolutnie genialnego M.o.C.-a (i jego krótką historię) ocenił Kani--Nui 21:30, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) : Uzupełniłeś historię i jest lepiej. 8/10, bo podwyżyszłem 4 na 6.Kani--Nui 21:51, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem No nic, zaraz to naprawię. Zgodzę się z Darnokiem - się nie obędziesz bez mordy Thundera, nie? xD Do rzeczy: Gdy czytałem sam artykuł, to se myślałem "Co to k**wa będzie?!". Ale to się nagle pojawiają zdjęcia i... No zaniemówiłem. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być nieco przeładowany, ale jak się przyjrzeć, to aż taki przeładowany nie jest. Wspaniałe połączenie kolorów... Photoshop... Nie mam nic przeciwko obróbce zdjęć. Trochę się gubię przez asymetrię tułowia, ale jest spoko. Podoba mi się głowa. Nogi z resztą tak samo. No! Cały mi się podoba! "10 metrów"... Nie bardziej pasowało by Bio? No. Nie mogę wystawić niższej oceny niż 9+/10 Volgaraahk Mieszane odczucia. Wczoraj, jak go zobaczyłem z Panrahkiem, to do niego "eee...szpan!". No i rzeczywiście, mock jest super, ale o tym zaraz, najpierw to, co Vezoki lubią najbardziej, czyli wady :P Kurde, przecież te kolory wyglądają jak zdjęcie w negatywie! Takich części nie ma, a już przynajmniej nie w Bionicle. Bobrze wiesz, że takie malowanie mi nieodpowiada. Coś o historii- no myślałem, że to będzie coś w stylu człogu czy moźdieża, a tu z robotem, wyskakujesz- zdziwienie na całego :P Asymetryczność... z jednej strony dobra, z drugiej zła... Przyznam, że lewa dłoń mi się od razu z Murladem skojarzyła :) Stopy super, zrobiłęś je jak trzeba, i to bez użycia części z Bohoków, jak to cię zazwyczaj robi. Pancerz maszyny... co tu dużo mówić, jest super, taki opancerzony, jak dużo moich, czyli tak, jak lubię. Nie jestem pewien, ale to po Brausie chyba drugi mock z tymi oczami Toa w tym miejscy na brzuchu. Oczywiście skojarzyło mi się z moim ^^ A mi główka Thundera nie przeszkadza. Najbardziej mi nie pasuje stopa mata w centralnym miejscu pancerza. No i jeszcze oczywiście jedno- kolejna zajebista broń dystansowa ;P Za stopę i kolory- 9++/10 Vezok999 08:28, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) O kur... zajeb...! No normalnie rozpier...resztę pojazdów na tej wiki! Nie mogę znaleźc słów! 10/10! - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 What the helll's that! O my Godnes! Czizes Kur*a ja pierd*e! Robot? Tak bejbe! Myślałem, źe Volgaraahk to najlepszy MoCek na wiki, ale to to nim jest! Chociaż nie. To najlepszy MoCek zrobiony z użyciem photoshopu! Pojazd? W stylu megazorda? Eee... Patrtzę na galerię i... No czy ktoś nie może zropbić MoCka, który mnie zwali z nóG!? Te "uszy" na głowie... Niebieski licznik żyć? Te same części w innych kolorach!? Żmaszczone oszcze Mata Nui? Czy tam Ackara? Karabin nadrabia. Potrójny Żelazny Śerp? Eeee... Czy ja zawszę muszę być inny... 8,5/10. To ,5 za karabin. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:43, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Cóż.... Spodziewałem się bardziej Death Star niż Droida :D No ale dość paplaniny SW. M.o.C. jest naprawdę dobry, budowa jest genialna. No wiesz, ten Photoshop tu akurat mnie dość razi (co innego u Andalorian). Historia jest krótka, no i nie wiem, czy da radę pokonać WI (już ja o to zadbam, żeby nie >)>). Ale postać jest świetna. Wyobrażam sobie jego walkę z Terragnisem. Ogień vs. Lód :)--Guurahk 10:25, sty 9, 2011 (UTC)